warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mintfur (SkC)
Style Concerns * Expand history as possible I've expanded every section of hers with more detail. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC) * Family needs to be cited. * Add some quotes I added two good quotes in there - she really doesn't speak all that much that show her personality. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) male or female? we need to know wheteher or not mintkit is male or female. i think mintkit is female. because it is mentioned in the book. -- \ I beleive the gender is what it said in the allegiances of Firestars Quest.Sandwich989 16:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think so because Erin said on one of the chats that someone other than them does the allegiances. 3:32, August 4, 2009 At the top of the page, I personally don't think the mistake in the allegiances needs to be added. In the book, It is clearly stated that Mintkit is indeed a female. Gingerpelt 00:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Older discussion ? Um, did a browse inside for SkyClan's destiny come out? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) There was an excerpt in the back of one of the Seekers books I think. Wouldn't Mintpaw just be Mintkit apprenticed? AshshadowBring me to Life! 21:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, cool! And yes... Mintpaw would just be Mintkit apprenticed. Should we delete this article, then move Mintkit to Mintpaw? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I believe so. Mousetalon!! 22:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've changed and added the new imformation onto his article; however I'am not quite confident moving his article to Mintpaw. <:) Someone mind spotting me? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Err, yeah, there was an excerpt in the back of the Seekers book, but Bramble and I emailed about it and decided that we could make pages for new characters, but not bother moving pages that already exist until the real browse inside comes out. So I'll delete this once everyone's seen this message and we'll move Mintkit when the time comes. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 00:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) In the back of Battles of the Clans there is an excerpt, and it says Mintpaw is Waspwhisker's apprentice. I think it is just Mintkit apprenticed. Someone else and a friend of mine suggested it for deletion. Mintpaw was deleted, except Mintkit is still there. I'm going to update it right now. -Daisypetal ☺ Kit Name? Shouldn't the apprentice image be named Mintfur (SC).apprentice.png instead of Minfur (SC).alt.kit.png? If this is how it's supposed to be, then fine. If not, then someone should rename it. EarthbenderTawny Style! 18:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You're right, but Mintfur's images are all named correctly, including her apprentice image. 21:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Loner Mint, Sage, and Petal loners for a while after they escaped the old Twoleg, before they joined SkyClan officially. Shouldn't they have loner charats? -Elmostar :That's a good point. Take it up with PCA. 23:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :How? -Elmostar Harveymoon Since the two were showing affection in ''After The Flood, ''(they even where shown with the tails entwined after the battle.) should Harveymoon be listed as her mate? }} 21:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I think so, but we can't put it without a cite.--Featherstorm9678 01:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678